Secret Box or Secret Snack
by Cornonjacob
Summary: Yang desperately wants to know what's in Velvet's box and Velvet just wants to eat her delicious messy yogurt and nothing else happens. I promise. Trigger Warning: Themes, Trigger Warning: Mom. Dedicated to OrganOfFlames, who still has not written Velvet/Yatsuhashi despite my small time pestering.
1. Sexcellent

"What's in the box, Velvet?" Yang asked after waltzing over to where team CFVY was sitting.

"I can't show you Yang. It's a secret and it needs to be saved for big emergencies." Velvet replied.

"What's in the fucking box, Velvet!?" Yang suddenly screamed, "Damnit, I must know!"

Velvet panicked and picked up her box and put it on the table.

"It's yogurt, OK!? I get hungry sometimes you enormous toasted slut! CJ Anarchrist, mind your god damned business!" Velvet screeched.

The rabbit faunus opened the box violently, and accidentally splashed some of the delicious white yogurt onto her face. Some of it even got onto her hair. She grinned sheepishly, and not wanting to waste such perfectly good dairy, began licking it up. She used her hands to scoop it off her face and onto a handkerchief, and off the handkerchief and back onto her face, and off her face and back onto the handkerchief, and then off the handkerchief and into her mouth. She slurped the yogurt greedily and with her mouth open.

Yatsuhashi's blank Tojo face turned red and he grew even more silent as he watched Velvet act ecologically.

"Oh. Sorry Velvet, I was just so curious I couldn't sleep at night. I'll stop bothering you now." Yang said before turning to leave, except she couldn't because the table fell on top of her, tipped over by Yatsuhashi's massive boner in his surprisingly stretchy pants.

The large nippon man stood up and towered over everybody, and he pulled his pants down.

"Shit, it's huge!" Coco shouted in awe and amazement, referring to Yatsuhashi's titanic erection.

Fox just sat there quietly. He had not heard the commotion because he is blind.

Velvet decided she wanted a more smackity snack and tried to make like a bunny and hop onto Yatsuhashi's Pearl Harbor destroyer, but he was too tall. So Velvet jumped onto the side of the upturned table to give her a height boost, crushing Yang's spine in the process, and began fondling her partner's rice balls with her hands while working his bamboo stick shaft with her floppy rabbit ears.

Yatsuhashi couldn't hold it in anymore and let it go, let it go, and gripped Velvet's head. He dove his dong like a kamikaze pilot and flew it all the way down the girl's throat, stirring up the yogurt she had eaten minutes earlier.

Bellowing out a mighty roar, more majestic and powerful than the force of two atomic bombs, Yatsuhashi pulled out leaving his partner gasping for air as his axis powers of testicle, testicle number 2, and his penis worked overtime and sprayed Velvet's face with white clothed sailors, also showering down semen on everyone else.

Almost everybody in the cafeteria had to go to therapy, and Coco killed herself because she couldn't get the cum out of her designer clothes. Yatsuhashi and Velvet got married. Fox licked up all the jizz that got on him because he thought it was Velvet's delicious yogurt and he couldn't taste the difference because he was blind.

A menacing laugh came from Velvet after the incident.

"Good thing I didn't eat all the yogurt, revealing the secret compartment in the secret box," She said to her bishounen husband as she ate the rest of the yogurt in the box, "revealing one embarrassing snapshot of Yang at the Christmas party! Merry Christmas, Yang!" She laughed evilly while Yang was still struggling to get the cum out of her hair.

To not be continued


	2. SpoiliopS

Fox figured out that Yatsuhashi is Japanese because anyone could tell by looking at him.

Yatsuhashi shipped Cardin to a concentration camp for touching his waifu.

Cardin died.

You will continue to read smut.

Your smut is trash.

So is your mom.

Read some good literature, like Crime and Punishment which is my favorite pornographic novella of all time.

You can't make me change the picture, or it's racism against rabbits and the dairy industry.


End file.
